Embarrassment
by wolframvonshibuya
Summary: "Wolfram loves me?" Yuuri said loudly to himself in his room, "What the hell am I supposed to say in response to something embarrassing like that!" he yelled as he collapsed onto his bed and covered his face with a pillow.


**Author's Note:** Alright, so I had a sort of jolt of inspiration to write and upload this in the middle of the night so forgive any spelling errors or mistakes I may have made. Reviews are much appreciated!

Wolfram sighed. 'Why hasn't he returned?' he thought as he sat up from his bed and let his gaze travel to the moon, 'Is he so terrified of my feelings?'

**3 Months Earlier**

"Yuuri, I love you," Wolfram said sternly just as Yuuri stepped into the lake to go home. The Demon King widened his eyes before he suddenly disappeared into the other world. "Idiot," Wolfram added before he turned around and walked back to the castle.

**Present Time**

"Wolfram loves me?" Yuuri said loudly to himself in his room, "What the hell am I supposed to say in response to something embarrassing like that?!" he yelled as he collapsed onto his bed and covered his face with a pillow.

"Yuuri, are you alright?" his mother said after she knocked on his door.

"No," was all he replied and she simply opened the door in worry.

"What is it, sweetheart?"

"Mom, how did you know you loved dad?"

"Oh my, that's a very long story," she said with a smile, "Oh it feels like it was only yesterday your father charmed his way into my heart," she continued and he rolled his eyes.

"I mean, when did you realize that," the Maou hesitated, "that he was the one?"

"I just knew," she said simply, "What's this about?" she asked and he simply groaned as he burried his face into his pillow. He muttered something under his breath and she raised an eyebrow. "Speak up, darling, what is it?"

"Wolfram," he whispered and his mother's eyes sparkled.

"Oh, darling that's wonderful! Though I thought it was obvious you loved him since you're already engaged and have a daughter," she rambled and he just sighed before he sat up and pulled his knees to his chest.

"That's not it," he said in frustration, "I don't even get what I'm feeling right now. Besides, Wolfram is a guy."

"Oh sweetheart, there's nothing wrong with that. Now tell me, does he make you happy?"

"I guess," the black haired boy replied as a flash of instances when his fiance made him smile went through his mind.

"Do you get this warm feeling in your chest when you're around him?" she asked as she sat next to him on the bed. Yuuri placed his chin on his knees and closed his eyes.

**FLASHBACK**

"You wimp," Wolfram said as he shook his head. Yuuri groaned in pain as the blonde helped him up, "Only you could fall over doing something as simple as dancing."

"Hey, it's not my fault! You have a 50 year head start," the Maou replied with a pout. His fiance sighed before he placed his hand on Yuuri's waist and pulled him closer and then moved it to the demon king's shoulder. "Why do we have to do this anyway?"

"What kind of King cannot simply dance at his own ball?"

"I can just watch from a distance," he whined as he placed his hand around Wolfram's waist.

"Now, now, Your Makesty, it's common tradition to-" Gunther started and Yuuri nonchalantly blocked him out.

"Don't worry so much, Yuuri," Wolfram muttered as he watched the younger man struggle to make a step, "I'm here to support you. Just remember, I'll make sure you don't look like an idiot okay?" he said quietly and Yuuri stared at his partner in surprise and noticed the short distance between their faces. His face turned a bright red and noticed his heart pace quicken.

"R-right," was all he could say in response.

**END**

"Definitely," Yuuri whispered and his mother gently placed a hand on his back.

"I think you need to talk to Wolfram, darling," she said and he looked up in determination.

"You're right," he said with a nod before he stood up from his bed and went straight for the bathroom.

"Wait, Yuuri-"

"I have to tell Wolfram how I feel!" he said before he dived into a conveniently filled bath tub and instantly appeared in the fountain in the middle of the castle.

"Your Majesty!" Gunther shouted in surprise. "I didn't expect you for the next few days! The ball isn't til-"

"Where's Wolfram?" was the first thing the Maou said and Gunther stared at him, dumbfounded.

"He's in the ballroom, making preparations for the party of course," he replied and Yuuri turned his head in the direction of the said room.

"I need to speak with him," was all the blaick haired boy said as he walked out of the fountain, straight in the direction of his fiance.

"Wait, Your Majesty!" Gunther said as he noticed that his royal highness was wearing only his boxers and completely oblivious to that fact as well. "Your Majesty!" he called as he ran after him.

"Yuuri?" a familiar voice asked and Yuuri turned his head briefly to see Conrad staring at him in confusion, "Is everything alright?"

"Not now, Conrad, I must speak with Wolfram immediately."

"Wait, Yuuri," Conrad started but Yuuri unaffectedly quickened his pace.

"Your Majesty!" he head Gunther's cry but the only thought that ran through his mind was a certain blonde.

* * *

><p>"No no this isn't right," Wolfram said frustratedly as he tried to fix the arrangement of the room for the ball, "Please move that over there." He placed his hands on his hips as he watched servants move around the room.<p>

"Your Excellency," Murata said as he appeared at his side, "Are you sure you're alright? You've been on edge all day," he added, "Did Shibuya do something?" Wolfram scoffed.

"How could that wimp do anything if he's not even here?"

"Ah, you miss him."

"Shut up!" Wolfram said and Murata just grinned.

"Your Excellency, some of the guests have arrived," a maid announced as a number of heads of the noble families walked into the room.

"Oh, Lord Von Bielefeld, this looks wonderful!" one of the men said excitedly as he clasped his hands together.

"Thank you but we are far from ready, Lord Von Roshvall," he said with a forced smile.

"Well, the ball isn't for a few more days so it'll be ready in time," Gwendal announced as he walked into the room.

"Oh, Lord Von Voltaire," another man said excitedly, "Any word of the Maou's return?"

"Not yet, however, he is due to arrive in-"

"Wolfram!" a voice shouted as the doors slammed open.

"Your Makesty!" Gunther yelled from behind.

"Y-Yuuri?!" Wolfram said in shock as he noticed the state his fiance was in. "Yuuri, what the hell are you doing?!"

"What I should've done a long time ago," was all the demon king said before he boldly walked towards the blonde in haste.

"Yuuri, wait you're-" but the blonde was interrupted by a slap to the face. Silence filled the room. "Yuuri," Wolfram said as he slowly brought a hand up to his suddenly painful cheek. Yuuri took a deep breath before he grabbed the blonde's wrist and pulled him into a kiss. The older man froze and everyone stared in shock at the entire scene.

"Wolfram, I love you," he said as he pulled away to catch his breath, "I love you, Wolfram Von Bielefeld." The Maou expected a smile or another kiss but instead recieved a slap to the face.

"You idiot!" Wolfram yelled, "We're already engaged, there was no point to doing that!"

"You just did it too!"

"What kind of response was I supposed to give to that?!"

"You-"

"Wimp!"

"Hey! That's uncalled for!"

"And who gives you the right to start saying embarrassing things like that after disappearing for months?!"

"Give me a break! At least I came back early!"

"What kind of excuse is that?!"

"I needed time to figure out my feelings!" he yelled and Wolfram opened his mouth to respond but was cut off. "I finally realised that I loved you and you just call me a wimp." His fiance's face turned a deep shade of red.

"You didn't have to take so long," he muttered lamely.

"I came back just now didn't I?" The couple stared at each other before a loud cough interrupted them.

"Uhm," Conrad said as he scratched the back of his head, "Your majesty, you might want to take this," he continued as he held out a towel for the young king. Yuuri looked at him in question before he looked down and widened his eyes.

"Gunther, why didn't you tell me?!"

"I've been trying to this entire time, sire but all you kept saying was you needed to speak to his excellency!" he said in devastation and Wolfram simply grabbed the towel from Conrad and placed it around his fiance.

"Honestly, you're hopeless," he said, "You could've gotten sick or slipped, idiot."

"Sorry," was all the king responded. "I was just really excited to tell you how I feel," he muttered and a light blush rose on both their cheeks. "I love you, Wolfram," he said with a smile. Wolfram felt his heart race as he stared at his fiance.

"I love you too," he said quietly, "Yuuri," he added and Yuuri's smile only grew before he leaned forward and pressed their lips together. Yuuri's towel began to slip before Wolfram raised his hand to securely hold the towel around him while he used the other to cup the Maou's cheek.

"Uhm, Shibuya," Murata's voice said suddenly and the two froze.

"By all means, continue, Your Highness, Your excellency," Gwendal said as a vein appeared on his forehead.

"Lord Von Voltaire, something black is coming out of you," Murata said as he noticed the suddenly tense atmosphere Gunther was giving off. The pair's faces continued to turn an even deeper shade of red if that was possible.

"Uhm, welcome to Blood Pledge Castle, everyone," Yuuri said with an awkward laugh before he noticed Wolfram clenching his fist. He reached down and clasped the blonde's hand and just smiled at the grumpy look his fiance sent him.


End file.
